The Mount, the Forest and the Flower
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Bercerita tentang kejadian yang Ino alami saat menjalani misi tingkat B untuk menyambangi sebuah hutan berisi makhluk supranatural. Belum lagi ia harus menjalani misi ini dengan seorang shinobi Suna yang memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan mengingat ia adalah jinchuriki Ichibi. GaaIno : Kado Untuk Gaara. AR. Canon-Setting. Oneshoot. Slightly humour. Fluffy.


Hello Minna-san, kali ini saya balik lagi bawa fic oneshoot buat event GaaIno : Kado Untuk Gaara. Kalo bisa sih minna-san ikut juga ya

Oh iya di fic kali ini saya pake setting pre-Shippuden pas Ino dan Gaara berumur 14 tahun, yang pas di masa-masa filler sebelum Shippuden itu loh.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and I made this fanfiction without any commercial intention.

Genre : Supernatural/Romance with a slight humour.

Rated : T

Pairing : Gaara/Ino

Warning : Canon-Setting, AR, OOC, Typo, Bad Plot, Bad Supernatural.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mount, the Forest and the Flower<strong>

Pagi hari di Konohagakure

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba ungu sedang menyiram bunga-bunga yang menjadi komoditas dagang di sebuah toko bunga yang terkenal di Konohagakure. Gadis tersebut menyiram bunga sambil bersenandung riang. Rambut pirangnya ia kuncir satu di belakang, sedangkan sebagian lainnya ia biarkan menutupi sebelah matanya yang menimbulkan kesan jelita. Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino ini rupanya sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

'_Tak ada misi dan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil berendam di air panas dan melakukan perawatan wajah_!' pikirnya riang.

"_Sumimasen, Ohayou Gozaimasu_ Ino-_chan_!" sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke tokonya.

"_Ohayou_ Asuma-_Sensei_, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Ino ramah.

"_Ano_, Ino aku ingin membeli karangan bunga yang itu!" jawab Asuma sambil menunjuk sebuah karangan bunga yang cantik dengan bungkusan plastik berwarna merah jambu.

"Baiklah, biar kuambilkan!"

"Ini, semuanya jadi 200 _ryo_, kuberikan harga khusus untuk Asuma-_Sensei_!"

"Terima kasih, ini uangnya!"

"Terima kasih Asuma-_Sensei_, jangan bosan untuk datang kemari ya!" ujar Ino sambil membungkuk.

Asuma lalu mengambil karangan bunga tersebut dan lalu berbalik meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Semoga Kurenai-_Sensei_ menyukainya, _ganbatte ne_!" seru Ino jahil dan sukses membuat wajah gurunya tersebut bersemu merah.

Tak berselang lama setelah Asuma meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka, datanglah dua orang teman seusianya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

"_Ohayou Ino_!" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura!" balas Ino.

"Ino, Tsunade-_Baachan_ mencarimu!" kata Naruto langsung pada permasalahannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya, sepertinya ada misi yang benar-benar penting!" ujar Sakura sambil mengangguk.

-0-

Seusai menemui Tsunade, Ino memutuskan untuk menjenguk Lee di rumah sakit. saat hendak memasuki ruangan rawat inap Lee, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, dilihatnya Lee sedang berlatih berjalan. Ia terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu.

Dari kejauhan tampak Naruto dan Sakura datang untuk menjenguk Lee juga.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura.

"Kau datang untuk menjenguknya juga ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, kalian rupanya, tentu saja aku datang untuk menjenguknya karena Sasuke-_kun_ menyukai gadis yang berjiwa sosial tinggi!" jawab Ino dengan nada sombong.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino-_buta_?" seru Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, _ne dekorin_?!" raung Ino yang kini sudah mengeluarkan _Inner_ Ino.

"Beraninya kau!" raung Sakura yang juga sudah dalam _mode Inner_-nya.

Naruto hanya dapat diam mematung menyaksikan aksi kedua temannya ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang batuk.

"Guru Alis Tebal!" seru Naruto setelah melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Seketika Sakura dan Ino menghentikan konfrontasi mereka dan bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Gai-_Sensei_.

"Kami bermaksud untuk menengok Lee-_san_!" jawab Ino dengan cengiran tanpa dosa yang diamini oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari sama-sama masuk ke ruangan!" ajak Gai-_Sensei._

Namun sebelum masuk ke ruangan, tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu, Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Sakura dan Naruto karena ada ada misi untuk mereka bertiga.

"_Chotto matte kudasai_ Gai-_Sensei_, aku baru saja teringat bahwa Tsunade-_Sama_ menyuruh kami bertiga untuk menemuinya!" ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi menghadap _Godaime-Sama_ sebelum beliau marah!"

"_Hai'_, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu!" ucap Ino sambil menyeret lengan kedua temannya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

-0-

Tepat sebelum mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage, Ino akhirnya menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya kepada Gai-_Sensei_ tadi.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan sekarang dan kalian sebaiknya diam dan dengarkan aku!" ujar Ino yang bosan akan rongrongan pertanyaan dari Sakura dan Naruto.

"Tsunade-_Sama_ memintaku untuk mengajak kalian berdua dalam misi kelompok kelas B, karena hanya kalian berdua _genin_ yang sedang bebas tugas, kapten tim akan ditentukan kemudian secara langsung oleh Tsunade-_Sama_,mengerti?" jelas Ino panjang lebar dan dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura dan wajah bingung Naruto.

"Naruto apa kau mengerti?" tanya Ino.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi Ino?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Naruto _no Baka_!" teriak Ino dan Sakura yang geram, tak lupa dengan _Inner _mereka masing-masing.

"Ternyata kau sama menyeramkannya dengan Sakura,Ino!" gumam Naruto yang dibalas dengan lirikan tajam nan mematikan dari Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino segera memasuki ruangan Hokage diikuti Naruto. Ternyata di dalam sudah ada Tsunade, Shizune dan seorang _jounin_ medis.

"Kalian bertiga sudah ditunggu oleh Tsunade-_Sama_ sejak tadi, sebaiknya kalian segera menghadap!" tegur Shizune.

"_Gomenasai_,Shizune-_senpai_!" ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"_Baachan_, kau punya misi apa untuk kami?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruto, tunjukkan rasa hormatmu kepada _Hokage_!" perintah Sakura jengkel.

"_Ano_, maafkan kami Tsunade-_Sama_!" ucap Ino.

"Taka apa Ino, Naruto kau memang tidak pernah berubah!" ujar Tsunade.

"Langsung saja,aku memiliki misi kelas B untuk kalian bertiga, kalian akan ditugaskan untuk membantu seorang botanis Konoha di Gunung Jofuku, di perbatasan negara _Hi_, kalian juga diminta untuk memetik setidaknya 5 bunga Jofuku, mengerti?" tanya Tsunade.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"_Ano_, siapa yang menjadi kapten untuk misi kali ini?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, tepat pada waktunya, sila masuk _Sabaku no _Gaara!" ujar Tsunade.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, _Hokage-Sama_!" ucap Gaara sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ga-gaara?" gumam Naruto terkaget-kaget.

"_Sa-sabaku no_ Gaara?" Sakura dan Ino jadi ikut menggumamkan hal yang sama.

"Ino, yang akan menjadi kapten dalam misi kali ini adalah Gaara dari desa Sunagakure!" jelas Tsunade.

"_NANI_?!" seru InoSakuNaru bersamaan.

"Mohon kerjasamanya!" ucap Gaara sambil membungkuk.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Rei Gaara, kuutus kalian secara resmi dalam misi tingkat B!" seru Tsunade bersemangat.

"_Hai'_!" seru InoSakuNaru, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tanpa berucap apa-apa.

"Ino, ini gulungan kertas misi kali ini, jaga baik-baik!" kata Tsunade seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas tersebut pada Ino.

"_Hai'_ Tsunade-Sama!"

"Kalian boleh pergi!"

Sesaat setelah keempat genin itu pergi, Shizune mengutarakan kekhawatirannya pada Tsunade.

"Apa anda yakin bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja Shizune, meminta bantuan pada Suna adalah salah satu usaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan bilateral dengan mereka!"

"Bukan itu maksud saya, mengirim Gaara dan Naruto ke daerah perbatasan negara _Hi_ amatlah beresiko, mengingat mereka berdua memiliki…"

"_Bijuu_ maksudmu? Tenang saja, lagipula ada Jiraiya yang akan mengawasi mereka."

"Apa maksud anda, Tsunade-_Sama_?"

"Benar _kan_ Jiraiya?" ucap Tsunade sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Tentu saja, jika itu yang menjadi keinginanmu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan bocah Naruto itu!" ujar Jiraiya sambil melompat turun dari langit-langit ruangan Hokage.

"Senang bertemu anda, Jiraiya-_Sama_!" ucap Shizune.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shizune! Kurasa aku harus menjalankan tugasku, _Jaa ne_, Shizune, Tsunade!"ujar Jiraiya yang diiringi dengan kepulan asap dan lalu menghilang.

'_Kutitipkan mereka padamu, Jiraiya_!' batin Tsunade.

-0-

Di perjalanan, mereka lebih banyak diam, Ino dan Sakura yang biasanya kerap bercengkrama kini hanya diam membisu.

"Sakura, aku lelah." Bisik Ino pada Sakura sambil melompat di antara pohon.

"Aku juga." Balas Ino.

"Err, _ano_ Gaara-_san_, bisakah kita istirahat dulu?" tanya Ino dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Gaara pada Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan dan kebetulan persediaan air minumku habis." Ujar Ino.

"Kalau begitu, kita beristirahat di sebelah sana saja, dekat sungai!" ucap Gaara.

Mereka kemudian bergerak cepat ke arah tempat yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Gaara, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa di dekat sini ada sungai?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara sesampainya mereka disana.

"Aku dapat merasakan udara yang lebih lembab dan aku dapat mendengar suara aliran air." Jawab Gaara dengan lugas.

'_Sugoi, dia hebat dan cerdas seperti Sasuke-kun_!' batin Ino sambil melihat ke arah Gaara.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras berusaha mencerna penjelasan Gaara tadi.

"Ino, biar aku dan Naruto yang mengambil air ya!" ujar Sakura sambil menyeret Naruto.

"Sakura, _chotto matte ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto kesakitan

Ino nampak diam tidak nyaman berada dekat dengan Gaara. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka sebelumnya belum pernah berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Apakah kau tidak nyaman berada di dekatku?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, i-itu tidak _kok_, aku hanya belum pernah berbicara denganmu _kan_?"

"Kau nampak tidak nyaman."

"_Iie, kimochi ne_!" ujar Ino dengan nada riang.

"Apakah kau takut padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan raut dan sorot mata sedih dan kecewa. (A/N sila cek di naruto shippuden ep 182 Gaara's bond pas scene Gaara ngomong 4 mata sama kakashi).

Mau tak mau, Ino terenyuh dan iba melihat sorot dan raut wajah Gaara.

'_Dia sudah berubah rupanya_." Pikir Ino.

"Jujur saja, dulu aku takut padamu, aku takut kau akan menyakiti temanku yang lain seperti dulu kau menyakiti Lee!" jelas Ino.

"Teman?" ucap Gaara lirih dengan nada dan sorot mata kesepian.

Ino melihat sorot mata Gaara yang tampak familiar, mirip sorot mata Sasuke pikirnya.

'_Dia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Sasuke-kun_!' pikir Ino.

Seketika Ino mencoba untuk menerawang Gaara dengan kemampuan miliknya.

'_Tak terbaca, dia punya jumlah chakra yang luar biasa, sama seperti milik Naruto_!' pikir Ino.

"_Ne_, Gaara kau pendiam ya?" tanya Ino pada Gaara yang sedang berdiri menatap ke arah sungai.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa." Jelas Gaara yang masih menatap sungai.

'Dia pendiam mirip Sasuke-_kun_!' batin Ino.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara semak-semak yang terusik. Suara itu berasal dari semak-semak di belakang Ino.

Gaara dan Ino waspada seketika.

"Gaara, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik yang dibalas dengan anggukan Gaara.

"Kau, berlindunglah di belakangku!" perintah Gaara dengan tangan kanan yang ia rentangkan untuk melindungi Ino.

Ino menuruti perintah Gaara.

"_Suna Shuriken_!" seru Gaara dan seketika puluhan shuriken yang berasal dari pasir Gaara mengarah ke semak-semak tadi.

Tiba-tiba dari semak-semak tadi muncul makhluk yang dengan cepatnya berlari mengarah ke Gaara. Namun makhluk yang ternyata hanya seekor babi hutan itu gagal menubruk Gaara karena pasirnya dengan cekatan melindungi Gaara.

"_Gaara no zettai bogyo_!" gumam Ino.

"_Sabaku Kyu_!" seru Gaara dan seketika segumpal pasir langsung mengikat dan membelenggu babi hutan itu.

Lalu belenggu pasir tersebut terbang ke atas dan menghantam tanah dengan keras membuat si babi hutan kesakitan. Kemudian dengan sigap Ino melemparkan sebilah kunai ke arah babi hutan tersebut dan membuatnya mati seketika.

"Lemparan bagus Ino!" puji Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Kerjasama yang bagus!" Sakura menambahkan dengan senyuman dan tatapan penuh arti kepada Ino.

"Untuk makan siang kita!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah babi hutan yang telah tak bernyawa itu.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengolahnya Ino!" ujar Naruto tanpa dosa sambil berlalu.

"Ino-_buta_, aku akan menolong ikan ini terlebih dahulu!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk seekor ikan terluka yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Ino sambil menghela napas

Ino lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyeret babi hutan yang berukuran cukup besar itu, namun usahanya tampak sia-sia. Sekilas Ino melirik ke arah Gaara yang nampak tidak bergeming sama sekali. Seolah-olah Ino meminta bantuan secara tidak langsung. Diam-diam Ino mengumpat di dalam hati.

'_Huh, dasar Naruto tak tahu diri! Awas saja akan kuhancurkan kau dengan jurus baruku! Kalau Naruto yang tak punya perikewanitaan sih sudah bisa kumaklum, tapi masa harus Gaara juga sih yang tak terbersit sedikitpun untuk membantuku, masa laki-laki sekeren dia sama sekali tidak mau membantu perempuan cantik sepertiku! Chotto matte, apa aku baru saja mengatakan kalau Gaara itu keren? Tidak tidak, tidak mungkin aku bisa berpaling dari Sasuke-kun, tapi kalau kuperhatikan, dia memang lumayan sih, banyak sisi yang mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi…nani? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan!'_ pikir Ino panjang.

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan bahwa babi hutan itu terasa semakin ringan dan melayang.

"Eh, apa yang terja…?"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kubantu?" tanya Gaara pada Ino yang keheranan.

"Ah, tidak sama sekali, _arigatou_ Gaara!" timpal Ino.

-0-

Selesai makan besar, mereka lantas berdiskusi perihal misi mereka saat itu.

"Baiklah, saat ini kita berada disini, dan kita akan menuju ke titik ini yang artinya kita harus melewati sebuah desa kecil tidak jauh sebelum titik tujuan kita, tepat berada di lereng gunung Jofuku." Jelas Ino sambil menunjuk beberapa titik yang ada pada peta yang ia pegang.

"Oke, itu rute tercepat menuju hutan yang kita tuju!" ucap Sakura seraya mengangguk.

"Tapi kita sama sekali belum pernah melewati medan yang akan kita lewati ini, apakah kau ada bayangan tentang gunung Jofuku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura dan Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, setahuku hutan-hutan di Gunung Jofuku memiliki banyak jenis bunga-bunga langka dan …"

"Dan apa Ino?" potong Naruto tak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memastikannya dengan ayahku terlebih dahulu!" ujar Ino sambil merapal segel tangan.

"Percuma Ino, ayahmu berada di Konoha, akan terlalu memakan banyak waktu untuk kembali ke Konoha ataupun mengirim burung surat!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto, diamlah!" bentak Sakura.

"Tapi…"

"Diam! Ino sedang berkonsentrasi, dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya memakai telepati!" jelas Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Ino akhirnya selesai menggunaka telepati. Ia kini terlihat cemas dan ketakutan

"Ino, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Ino?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Ino tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Ini, minumlah!" Gaara menyodorkan botol penuh berisi air pada Ino.

"_Arigatou,_ Gaara!" ucap Ino lalu minum.

Setelah mulai tenang dan dapat menguasai kembali dirinya, Ino lalu menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari ayahnya.

"Ja-jadi, daerah Jofuku itu terkenal menyeramkan?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto berusaha untuk tidak takut.

"Itu yang aku dengar dari ayahku, katanya hutan Jofuku memang terkenal dengan nama Hutan Arwah, karena kabarnya disana banyak arwah para _shinobi _yang menganggu siapapun yang berada di hutan itu, tapi menurutku itu semua hanya mitos, kuharap itu benar karena aku sama sekali anti terhadap hal-hal menyeramkan!" jelas Ino.

"Memangnya seseram apa hantu itu?" tanya Gaara yang kali ini mulai bersuara.

"Kau sama sekali tak takut pada hantu?" tanya Ino pada Gaara dengan nada tak percaya.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau belum pernah menonton film hantu di televisi, Gaara?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku belum pernah menonton televisi!" jawab Gaara singkat.

"_NANI_?!" seru InoSakuNaru OOC.

-0-

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai di kaki gunung Jofuku. Berdasarkan peta dan papan penunjuk arah, seharusnya tidak jauh lagi mereka akan sampai di Desa Jofuku.

Setelah mereka sampai di Desa Jofuku, ternyata desa yang mereka jumpai hanyalah desa sepi layaknya desa mati. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kedai yang sedang buka sekaligus bertanya pada sang pemilik kedai guna mengorek informasi.

Suasana desa tersebut nampak mencekam, tak ada satupun penduduk yang berada di luar rumah, bahkan Ino tidak yakin jika rumah-rumah yang berada di desa ini berpenghuni, pasalnya seluruh tirai tertutup rapat, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan selain kedai tersebut. Desa kecil ini terkesan amat menakutkan bagi Ino, persis seperti di dalam film-film horror yang pernah ia saksikan di televisi.

"Sakura, menakutkan sekali _sih_ desa ini!" bisik Ino pada Sakura seraya memegang lengan Sakura kuat-kuat.

Ternyata Sakura juga sama takutnya dengan Ino. Meskipun mereka berdua cenderung pemberani di hadapan musuh, namun jika dihadapkan pada hal-hal ganjil yang sifatnya di luar nalar, mereka akan takut.

Sesampainya di dalam kedai, mereka lantas memilih untuk duduk di meja yang letaknya paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura, sementara di depan mereka, Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Pelayan, kami pesan empat minuman dan makanan!" seru Naruto.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar anak muda, hihihihi!" jawab seorang nenek dari arah dapur yang diiringi dengan suara tawa yang terkesan suram.

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi menuju hutan Jofuku, eh?" tanya nenek pelayan tersebut sambil membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan dan minuman.

Ia berjalan pelan dari dapur yang cukup gelap.

"_Ha-hai'_!' jawab Ino pelan.

"Lebih bijak jika kalian sebaiknya memutar balik kembali ke Konoha!"

"Me-memangnya mengapa demikian?" tanya Sakura.

"Hutan itu adalah hutan keramat, penduduk desa tidak ada yang berani memasukinya, siapapun yang masuk ke hutan tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa kembali dan hanya akan menjadi mangsa empuk bagi penunggu hutan itu!"

"Pe-penunggu hutan?" ulang Ino tak mengerti.

"Ya, para hantu dari arwah shinobi!" ucap nenek tersebut dengan mimik menyeramkan.

"HANTU?" seru Ino dan Sakura ketakutan sambil berpelukan.

"Ah, sandalku patah!" seru seorang pengelana dari arah luar kedai tersebut.

"Ah, cerminku pecah!" seru seorang lainnya.

Serta tiba-tiba muncul kucing hitam entah dari arah mana.

"Kyaaaa, tanda kesialan!" seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ah, tidak ada yang namanya hantu, itu hanya rumor saja!" ucap Naruto santai sambil siap meminum secangkir teh

Sakura dan Ino semakin terkaget dan memekik saat mendapati seekor burung gagak tengah hinggap tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"_Baachan_, pesan _ramen_ satu mangkuk!" seru Naruto pada nenek itu.

Sakura dan Ino kembali memekik saat melihat kalender yang menunjukkan hari Jumat tanggal 13.

-0-

"Nenek yang tadi itu menyeramkan ya?" ujar Naruto saat mereka hamper sampai di hutan Jofuku.

"Seharusnya kita mendengarkan apa kata nenek itu!" kata Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Naruto dan Gaara untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Rupanya serangkaian kejadian di kedai tadi telah mempengaruhi pikiran dan nyali Sakura dan Ino.

"Abaikan saja nenek tadi!" ucap Naruto enteng.

"Lihat! Ada tanda peringatan disitu!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah papan besar.

Pada tanda peringatan yang dimaksud Ino tertulis '_Dilarang Masuk_!' dengan huruf yang teramat besar serta berwarna mencolok, bahkan selain tanda peringatan, jalan masuk hutan tersebut juga telah dipasang kawat berduri untuk mencegah siapapun masuk kedalamnya.

Namun Naruto mengabaikan peringatan itu dan menerobos masuk.

"Dia memang keras kepala, ayo kejar dia!" ajak Sakura sambil bersiap untuk melompat.

Namun belum sempat ia melompat, papan peringatan itu jatuh ke tanah. Lagi-lagi Sakura dan Ino berpelukan dengan wajah ketakutan sambil bergumam "Tanda kesialan!".

-0-

"Naruto, kau memang keras kepala!" tegur Sakura saat mereka berhasil menemukan Naruto.

"Sakura, jalan mana yang harus kita ambil, kanan atau kiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Jalan ini tidak ada di peta!" jawab Ino.

"Kita harus membagi tim menjadi dua, Naruto kau pergi ke arah kanan dengan Sakura, aku dan Ino akan pergi ke arah lainnya!" jelas Gaara.

"Baiklah, ayo Sakura!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

Mereka pun lantas berpisah. Gaara dan Ino lantas berlari menyusuri jalan setapak ke arah kiri.

"Apakah kau masih takut kepadaku?" tanya Gaara pada Ino sambil berlari.

"Tidak, memangnya mengapa?"

"Kupikir kau takut kepadaku, kebanyakan orang takut padaku!"

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu, kau adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, mungkin orang lain takut pada perangai burukmu di masa lalu, tapi yang penting _kan_ sekarang kau sudah berubah!"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya!"

"Kau tahu alasan aku menyuruh Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke arah lainnya?"

"Tidak, memangnya mengapa demikian?"

"Karena sepertinya Naruto tidak suka jika aku berbicara dengan Sakura."

"Hahaha, dasar Naruto, sudah kuduga jika dia memang menaruh hati pada Sakura!"

"Menaruh hati?"

"Ya, perasaan menyenangkan yang timbul saat kita berdekatan dengan lawan jenis yang kita sukai."

"Seperti apa rasanya?"

"Nyaman, menyenangkan, gembira dan indah!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Uhm, bagaimana ya, sulit dijelaskan, tapi yang pasti perasaan tersebut tidak dapat kita paksakan, suatu saat perasaan itu akan timbul dengan sendirinya!"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya secara tiba-tiba tanpa kita sadari sebelumnya."

"Cinta?"

"Ya, kau tahu apa itu cinta _kan_ Gaara?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Aneh sekali, padahal tato di dahimu berbunyi cinta, begini, cinta itu datangnya dari hati, cinta adalah perasaan kasih sayang yang akan mengobati luka hati yang terdalam sekalipun, perasaan cinta adalah anugerah dari Tuhan."

"Mengobati luka hati?"

"Ya, jika kita pernah sakit hati, maka obat yang paling mujarab adalah cinta."

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan cinta?"

"Perasaan cinta terbesar sudah kita dapatkan sejak lahir, yaitu dari ibu yang melahirkan kita."

Penjelasan Ino tadi ternyata menohok perasaan Gaara, pasalnya ia mendadak teringat akan kata-kata Yashamaru yang menjelaskan bahwa ibunya sendiri amat membencinya.

"Selain dari ibu?"

"Selain dari ibu? Tentu kau akan mendapatkannya dari orang yang mencintaimu!"

"Mencintaiku? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja seorang gadis, siapapun itu, kelak akan ada seorang gadis yang mencintaimu, percayalah!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, percayalah padaku!"

"Tapi…."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak ada seorang gadispun yang berani berada di dekatku."

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Ya, hanya Temari dan kau yang berani berada di dekatku."

"Tenang saja Gaara, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, waktu yang akan menjawabnya."

"Eh, lihat Gaara, itu bunganya!"

Ino sudah bersiap-siap akan memetik bunga tujuh warna itu, namun mendadak ia urung karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Gaara, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa suasana disini agak mencekam?"

"Menurutku biasa saja."

Ino lalu mulai memetik beberapa bunga dan tiba-tiba seketika kepulan asap kuning muncul dan berkumpul membentuk suatu sosok.

"Kyaaaa, apa itu?" teriak Ino ketakutan.

Perlahan dari kepulan asap kuning itu membentuk sosok yang cukup familiar bagi mereka yaitu Dosu Kinuta, seorang genin Otogakure yang telah meninggal.

"Dia seharusnya sudah meninggal." Ucap Gaara.

"Ja-jadi benar bahwa hutan ini berhantu!" gumam Ino tak percaya sekaligus ketakutan.

Sosok arwah Dosu Kinuta tersebut mulai maju dan berniat untuk menyerang Ino dan Gaara.

Ino dan Gaara berhasil menghindar dari serangan tangan melodi Dosu.

"Gaara, aku akan mencoba melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok aslinya, kau cobalah buat dia mundur!"

"Baiklah, _Suna Shuriken_!"

Serangan hantaman Shuriken pasir milik Gaara terbukti mampu membuat arwah Dosu mundur.

"_Sabaku no Gaara_, aku akan balas dendam!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara parau yang menggema di tempat itu.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_!" Seru Ino sambil memasang segel tangan ke arah Dosu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" seru Ino kaget

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Ti-tidak ada nyawa dalam sosok itu!"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengalahkan sosok itu!"

"_Suna Shigure_!" ucap Gaara pelan yang diiringi hujan pasir di atas Dosu yang membuatnya mendongak ke atas.

"_Sabaku Kyuu_!" seru Gaara dan sukses membelenggu Dosu dengan kepompong pasirnya.

"_Sabaku Sousou_!" seru Gaara sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan hancurlah sosok Dosu Kinuta.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"_Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu_!" seru seseorang dari arah belakang Ino dan Gaara.

"_Saiko Zettai Bogyo : Shukaku no Tate_!" seru Gaara dan seketika muncul boneka pasir besar yang melindungi mereka berdua.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino tidak percaya akan apa yang saat ini ia lihat.

"Ino, dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke, hanya arwah yang menyamar!" ujar Gaara meyakinkan Ino.

"Benar juga, baiklah terima ini!" seru Ino sambil melemparkan kunai ke arah arwah itu.

Namun serangan itu hanya menembus ke kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Gaara, aku akan mencoba mecari tahu cara mengalahkannya, beri aku waktu!"

Gaara mengangguk.

"_Fuuton : Daitoppa_!" teriak Gaara dan angin dengan kuat menghantam ke arah arwah itu.

'_Kemana arwah itu_?' pikir Gaara karena mendadak arwah itu menghilang.

"_Daisan no me_!" gumam Gaara lalu muncullah mata dari pasir dan berkeliling ke segala arah mencari arwah itu dan berhasil menemukannya di arah belakang Ino dan hampir menghantam Ino dengan Chidori.

"_Gokusa Maisou_!" Teriak Gaara dan seketika arwah itu terhisap ke dalam pasir namun hanya sebatas pinggang.

"_Rendan : Suna Shigure_!" ucap Gaara dengan tenang dan hujan pasir berbentuk peluru menyerang arwah itu dalam jumlah besar.

"Gaara, aku berhasil menemukannya, cara mengalahkannya adalah dengan menyerangnya tepat di jantungnya dengan serangan absolute!" kata Ino.

"Baiklah, _Saikou Zettai Kougeki : Shukaku no Houkou_!" teriak Gaara penuh kemenangan dan sebilah tombak bermata tiga yang terbuat dari pasir pun Gaara lemparkan dan tepat menghantam jantung arwah itu.

Ino lalu melemparkan kunai bersegel dan langsung menyegelnya dibantu Gaara.

"Akhirnya, kalian berhasil menyegel _kekkai_ yang membelenggu hutan ini!" ujar seorang wanita tua yang tiba-tiba muncul bersamaan dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kami khawatir, karena tiba-tiba kalian ditelan _genjutsu_!" jelas Sakura.

Naruto kemudian menjelaskan bahwa wanita tua itu adalah ninja medis Konoha yang dimaksud Tsunade dalam misi, ia ditugaskan untuk melakukan riset di gunung Jofuku ini. Ino lalu menyerahkan gulungan kertas dari Tsunade kepada wanita itu. Mereka kemudian kembali ke Konoha dan misi dinyatakan sukses.

-0-

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian dalam misi tingkat B kali ini!" Tsunade memberi selamat kepada keempatnya saat mereka tiba di ruangan Hokage.

"Ini, komisi untuk kalian masing-masing atas keberhasilan misi ini!" ucap Shizune seraya memberikan sekantung penuh _ryo_ kepada masing-masing _genin _tersebut.

"Naruto, Sakura kalian sudah ditunggu oleh Kakashi di lapangan latihan!" kata Tsunade.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, _Baachan_!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Kami permisi, Tsunade-_Sama_!" ucap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Ino, antarkan Gaara menuju gerbang Konoha!" perintah Tsunade pada Ino.

"_Hai'_, Tsunade-_Sama_!"

-0-

Di gerbang Konoha

"Terima kasih Ino sudah mau berada di dekatku, ini terimalah!" ucap Gaara sambil memberikan seikat penuh bunga Jofuku.

"Terima kasih banyak Gaara, bunga ini memiliki makna kebahagiaan, kasih sayang, cinta dan kesejahteraan!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Hanakotoba no kazukazu_, setiap bunga memiliki banyak makna!"

"Kuharap suatu saat kita bisa lebih dekat lagi, Ino!"

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih dan tanda perpisahan dariku, aku akan memberimu ini!" ujar Ino sambil berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Gaara.

Setelah mengecup pipi Gaara, Ino lalu menghilang dengan kawarimi no jutsu meninggalkan Gaara yang terbelalak bingung dan mematung.

Setelah beberapa Saat, akhirnya Gaara lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sunagakure.

'_Mengapa Suna no Yoroi dan Zettai Bogyo tidak bereaksi? Apa itu berarti bahwa tindakannya tadi tidak berbahaya_?' pikir Gaara.

Di balik pos pengamanan gerbang Konoha. Terlihat Genma dan Raido sedang tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja ulah bocah masa kini!" ujar Genma.

"Setidaknya mereka memiliki pasangan tidak seperti kau!" timpal Raido.

"Tapi mengapa Ino memilih bocah iblis dari Suna?" tanya Genma.

"Setidaknya bocah itu adalah anak _Kazekage_ keempat!"

"Tapi tetap saja menyeramkan!"

"Mengapa jadi kau yang bingung, Genma?"

-0-

Di lain tempat

Ino masih tetap memegang ikatan bunga Jofuku dari Gaara, ia tampak tersenyum memandangi bunga-bunga itu sambil sesekali menghirupnya. Rupanya di balik hal yang menyeramkan, tersembunyi hal yang menyenangkan. Apakah ini yang namanya misteri takdir?

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

Maaf ya minna-san kalo mengecewakan, ini fic pertama aku yang bergenre non mainstream.

Jangan lupa klik review ya!


End file.
